Happy Anniversay
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Kurt is away at school during Klaine's two year anniversary. Blaine decides to surprise Kurt and gets a surprise of his own. Fluffy love. Just boy kisses nothing graphic. please read and review.


_I should be doing homework. But I am a writer, and writers must write. I also should update my other stories, but… I'm working on it. This is just a drabble that popped into my head, hope it doesn't suck too much. OH and I don't own anyone in this story but Caleb, who is quite the hottie *wink wink* _

Blaine grinned as he headed up the stairs of Kurt and Rachel's apartment building. It was his and Kurt's two year anniversary, and he hadn't told Kurt he was coming, wanting it to be a complete surprise. Rachel had made a key for him, so he wouldn't even have to knock, and she had also promised to be gone all afternoon and night. He and Kurt had of course been texting back and forth as much as they could during school and classes, Blaine knew it was the middle of mid-terms and Kurt was stressed and getting little sleep. But he also knew that Kurt was a straight A student and he deserved a break, at least one night.

He opened the door, almost silently and tiptoed in. He'd been to the apartment before and knew his way to Kurt's bedroom, except that he didn't make it that far.

"Caleb, if you aren't going to work, why are we even doing this?" Blaine froze at his boyfriend's voice coming from the kitchen, and the flirtatious laugh that followed, that hadn't been Kurt's.

"Sorry, your lips are just so distracting," Caleb, apparently, replied, part of Blaine winced in worry and the other simmered with jealousy.

"Well too bad, because you are going to learn this," Kurt answered in annoyance, but Blaine was a little taken aback that Kurt wasn't explaining that he had a boyfriend.

"I'm sure there are plenty of much more fun things that you can teach me in the bedroom," the meaning behind Caleb's words and tone made Blaine's skin crawl, suddenly though, Caleb let out a screech of pain.

"Touch me there again and see if I don't break every one of them," Kurt growled like an offended cat. Blaine smirked at the fierceness of his lover's voice.

"Oh come on Kurt, the hobbit doesn't have to know," Blaine glared in the kitchen's direction at the nickname.

"Do not call my boyfriend a hobbit, first of all," Kurt bit, "Second of all, I will cut off your overworked cock if you try that again." Blaine didn't know what had been tried but Kurt was using his 'don't fuck with me' tone, and if he didn't slightly want to see Caleb get his ass kicked, he might had warned the study buddy.

"A gorgeous guy like you shouldn't be attached, especially not to a guy hundreds of miles away," Caleb cooed. Kurt sighed, sounded exhausted.

"Caleb, it is his and our two year anniversary today, I have not seen him in three months, I have an environmental science exam tomorrow, and it would not matter if he were MILLIONS of miles away or in the next room! I have not and would never cheat on him, so would you just say this fucking sentence." Kurt's usage of the 'F' word told Blaine two things, one: Kurt was beyond tired, two: he was getting pissed.

"J'adore blaine et tu n'avez pas une chance en enfer.," Caleb said and Blaine fell further in love with the boy in the other room, "Did you just write, you love Blaine and I don't stand a chance in hell?" Caleb asked,

"Yes, good, now say this," Caleb didn't say anything for a moment before softly saying,

"Does he know how lucky he is?" Blaine smiled and stepped into the tiny kitchen,

"I do actually, I think I am the luckiest guy on earth." Kurt screamed his name as he launched himself into his arms, burying his face in Blaine's curls.

"Oh aren't you a sight for these sore eyes," Kurt whispered, sounding relieved and euphoric.

"I have missed you so much," Blaine replied, kissing his hair and inhaling as deeply as he could.

"You have no idea," Kurt said, pulling back only to attack his lips, grabbed the back of Blaine's neck to pull him as close as he could, deepening the kiss.

"Um-I'm just going to go," Caleb said, gathering his books.

"Yeah, you should go," Kurt said into Blaine's mouth. "Study," they parted so that Kurt could look at Caleb meaningfully, "I'll call you tomorrow." Caleb nodded, looking at Blaine nervously,

"Did you hear-?" Blaine glared at him and despite that near six inches Caleb had on him, Caleb cowered,

"You should go," Kurt chuckled lightly, shaking his head,

"Oh like you haven't had guys ignoring the fact that you have a boyfriend to pursue you."

"Name one," Blaine challenged, Kurt rolled his eyes, poking Blaine's eye,

Sebastian Smythe." Blaine sighed and blushed sheepishly,

"Way to go for the obvious."

"It's ok, I know he didn't stand a chance, a-hem," Kurt looked at Caleb sighed and nodded,

"I get it, talk to you tomorrow." Caleb said, "I'm sorry," he said to Blaine who found himself unable to look unable to look away from Kurt.

"Can't say I blame you, he is incredible," Kurt blushed and grinned, kissing Blaine softly on the lips quickly once again. Caleb slipped out silently as Kurt and Blaine began to drown in each other's presence.

"Let me text Rachel, so she won't come home," Kurt reached from his phone but Blaine grabbed his hands and pulled him to flush to his body.

"How do you think I got a key? We have the apartment to ourselves all day and night," Blaine explained. Kurt beamed,

"Remind me to get her something." Blaine nodded, smiling, before pulling a box out of his pocket,

"Oh baby, you shouldn't have gotten me anything, you are more than enough, and besides, I don't have anything for you… I mean, it's in the mail but…" Kurt stuttered but Blaine kissed him quiet and pushed the small box into his hand.

"I don't care if I don't get a thing, being here with you is all I need," Blaine replied, "Open it." Kurt looked at him guiltily and slowly opened the box, gasping at what was under the lid.

"Oh… Blaine," Kurt whispered as he stroked the cufflinks, they were black onyx with a four point star in the center. "These cost you…" Blaine shushed him,

"Nothing is too good for you, Baby, I will buy you whatever I want." Kurt paused before looking back at the cufflinks,

"They are so gorgeous, thank you," Kurt kissed deeply, relishing the feeling of Blaine's arms around his neck.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, not releasing him.

"Hmmm?" Blaine hummed,

"Happy Anniversary."

_Don't ask me where this came from because I don't know. Please review!_


End file.
